The Game
by Alex the Great96
Summary: Billy brings a "game" from Grim's trunk but when he opens it he plunges the trio into their biggest adventure yet. Feedback please! Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

October 31, Halloween, Endsville, 12:30 pm.

"AHA! Brazil belongs to me!" Grim cheered after taking yet another territory from our big-nosed buffoon Billy in a game of Risk. "I tink I'll take my card now" Grim finished as he passed the three red dice to Mandy.

"Please don't attack me again Mandy." Stressing the please Irwin put his hands together and pleaded her to stop massacring his armies which she has not stopped doing since the beginning of the turn .

Mandy just glared at him and blandly stated " I'll attack Eastern Australia"

"What! That's my last territory ,yo! You have done nothing but attack and attack and attack and attack!" Irwin put his finger on his palm every time he said attack. "Why do you do this to me!" Irwin threw his arms down pouting and tears welling up in his eyes.

Mandy didn't even look at Irwin and stated simply "Because I hate you." She rolled the dice and got all sixes beating Irwin's 1 guy with her 25.

Mandy's empire across the board game stretched from Ukraine to Alaska, she owned the entire continent of Asia and now Australia as well. All of Northern Africa and Eastern Europe and now she just started her campaigns on North America which Grim owned. Mandy always won this game she used a different strategy every time they played and it drived Grim crazy.

Billy hasn't been doing much in the game except shove all the plastic soldiers up his nose and pouting every time he lost a territory to Grim. Billy finally broke the silence after Mandy picked up all of Irwin's territory cards (he didn't have many) and started contemplating on her next move.

Billy screamed the top of his lungs "I WANNA PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME!" and ran off in the direction of the basement leaving a flabbergasted Grim, Mandy, and Irwin all with eyes the size of dinner plates at the table wondering what the heck just happened.

Billy was in the basement digging through Grim's trunk looking for another game that they could play saying the following things as he tossed the stuff out of the ancient chest, "clear spray paint, Thor's hammer, piece of the Berlin wall, an alien eyeball, un-erasable pencils, paint remover remover, evil powder, Chuck Norris's beard." Then Billy took in a long, deep gasp as he found what he wanted, a board game, and it was indeed a game it was a plain black box with no name on it except for the words DO NOT OPEN! in white letters on it.

Irwin had already ran out of the house in a crying fit after Grim and Mandy explained how such a pathetic loser he is since they had nothing else to do. Billy came running to the table holding the "game"

"I gots the game guys!" Billy said excitedly has he placed the box on the table. Grim gasped has he saw the box Billy had he raised his arms and yelled "Billy NO!" but it was to late He had already opened the box and the whole world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know the first chapter sucked but please bare with me. I actually thought of the middle and end of the story before I even thought of a beginning so I apologize again.

One more thing, if you don't like blood DON'T READ. Just warning you.

Oh, and one more thing I forgot, Billy and Mandy are around 16 years old. Why? Because 15 is too young and 17 is to old.

Disclaimer, I do not own billy and mandy in any way

They couldn't see a thing. And Grim, Billy and Mandy felt themselves being pulled in towards the box. Billy and Grim were screaming like little girls and flailing their appendages about in a hysterical fit as the trio was swirling around above it like a toilet bowl from Hell. Mandy was shocked but not surprised by what was happening, since being best friends with death himself and a moron who is always getting them into trouble does that to a person, and she decided to stay calm and go with the flow (literally). They all spiraled into the box and the echoes of Billy and Grim's screaming was all that was left.

OOF! OUCH! AACK! All three landed in unison on the "ground". All three stood up in unison and took in their surroundings and it amazed them it was nothing. No, seriously it was nothing, nothing but whiteness all white. The ground was white the sky was white. There were no walls, it seemed to just stretch out into eternity.

"Where are we, bonehead?" Mandy's words just seem to echo off forever. "Ehh, I don't know." Grim stated with a confused and very concerned look on his face. Billy just stood there staring off into the whiteness with drool hanging out of his mouth. Grim and Mandy both turned to look at Billy "How long do you tink it will take for him to go insane?" Grim asked, Mandy cocked an eyebrow in a perfect Spock imitation. "Well I mean more insane." Grim finished. The question was never answered because a shiny blue ball just popped up right in front of them, the glowing orb was about the size of a tennis ball. It started to speak in a high-pitched robotic voice, "You have opened the Game and you must play it, you will be placed in a war scenario which you must fight through, if you succeed you will live and be placed back where you came from, if you fail you will be just another casualty in an endless war that doesn't exist. This war will be fought, using your calendar, in 2356 you will be equipped with the best that time period has to offer." When the floating ball said that, a whole arsenal of dozens of guns of different varieties: snipers, assault rifles, sub machine guns, heavy machine guns, shotguns and grenades of all kinds were displayed before them like a buffet of destruction. Mandy's eyes lit up at the sight of these weapons and immediately started browsing through the arsenal. Grim just gawked at the display and stood there with shock as his jaw almost fell out of place. Billy was actually looking the other way while all this was happening and he didn't hear a word throughout the entire instruction lecture because he was too focused on staring out into the whiteness. Along with the weapons a whole array of battle armor was displayed and this made Mandy's eyes light up even more as she saw jet packs on some of the suits. "Use these to your advantage, you have two hours to prepare then the game will begin." The blue orb disappeared after instructing this. Grim raised his arms into the air and yelled "What da heck just happened! We just got sucked into a box and now we're fighting in a war! This place has gone crazy, mon!" Mandy just said, "Pipe down Grim and pick a weapon we only have two hours. Oh, and wake stupid up." She was donning one of the suits of armor that she liked the best it was full body armor made of some extremely light but strong alloy and very detailed with lines running through the plates showing where the armor plates interlocked when it was put together. Starting at the bottom the right shin carried a fifteen inch combat knife on the right side of it. There was a smg on both thighs which could be readily grabbed for some duel wielding action when necessary. Her belt and battle harness had clips for various guns and a variety of grenades including a tomahawk that dangled on her right side eager to be buried into somebody's skull. Both her wrists had mini flamethrowers on them and her left wrist had a control where you could see the armor integrity, oxygen level (if in space or underwater), and fuel level (for jet pack and flamethrowers). The top of her helmet looked like the Masterchief's from Halo with a transparent orange visor coming done to where her nose would be and with the armor plating going across her face the only thing you could see were her eyes. The visor also had infrared, heat detection, and a 30x zoom. She was able to survive underwater and even in space with the armor on. The helmet also had a com link in it. And last but not least she had a jetpack with fuel canisters that can be easily ejected and replaced in seconds. Her weapon of choice was what looked like an assault rifle, very deadly looking, with tactical rails covering every side of the barrel.

While Mandy was putting her armor on Grim explained the instructions to Billy, for the sixth time. Grim just got angry and told the moron to go pick a gun. Billy's eyes locked on to a rather large gun with a banana clip and a very large barrel, it was an automatic 8 gauge shotgun. It was love at first sight for Billy and he immediately snatched it and hugged it like a teddy bear "We'll be best friends forever" he mumbled to the miniature cannon. And Grim helped him put his armor on, it didn't have as much stuff on it as Mandy's because Grim knew that Billy would be too stupid to know how to use it especially the jet pack. He would probably kill himself with that, that thought brought a smile to the reaper's face. Billy only wore a regular helmet that only covered the top of his head since no other full face helmet could accommodate his extremely large nose. Grim decided not to use any of the mortal weapons and pulled out his scythe from inside his pocket, he snapped his fingers and it grew into full size.

The whiteness started to fade and a war scared battle ground came into view. The Game had begun, and the first move was theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is where it gets good

The first thing that hit the trio was the stench, the smell of burning flesh and intestines were enough to almost make them puke. Then the noise, oh, the noise was enough to make Mandy's skin crawl, the sounds of bloodcurdling screams and wails from dying soldiers sliced through the air. It was loud too, the guns firing and the explosions made their ears ring. "Look!" Grim pointed up at a fiery blue sphere hurdling towards them. The three decided that it was a good time to get out of the way, and indeed it was, for when the sphere hit the ground it burst into a raging blue inferno. The shockwave sent Billy and Grim flying one direction and Mandy flying in the opposite.

Mandy landed on her chest, bounced onto her back, slid then was stopped by a very helpful boulder. She groaned as she stood up, the armor protected her from the explosion so she wasn't hurt just shaken. She saw a group of about two dozen soldiers fighting these . . . creatures, they stood well over seven feet, had an elongated head, large hands with very long fingers, a hump in their back with what looked like spines laying down against it. They also had blue and black metallic armor covering their entire bodies and strange and exotic looking weaponry. In front of her was a ridge that stretched for miles and more of these creatures were popping there heads up. Mandy spotted one shooting at a soldier she presumed was an ally and pointed at the alien using the iron sights on the gun to line up her shoot and zeroed in on it and let out a short burst. Mandy knew she hit it because she saw bluish purple blood spray out of its neck like a garden hose, the thing shrieked as it felt the pain of supersonic lead rip through its throat cutting its esophagus and the major arteries, and that shriek died into gurgling noise as the alien struggled to put its hands to its neck and fell down dead. Mandy lowered her gun and saw something on the corner of her eye, she darted her head over and saw one of the aliens pointing its gun at her. The thing snarled and fired a blue bolt that luckily missed as Mandy was scrambling to run and find cover. She dove, barrel rolled into a crouch position, leveled her rifle and fired three rounds straight into the aliens chest. She saw blood and bits of bone and metal pop out of its chest and back. The alien fell backwards and its lifeless body rolled down the opposite side of the ridge. Mandy fired more rounds and started running in the direction she thought Grim and Billy were. More aliens were showing up and taking shots at her, she ducked and tried to run and shoot at the same time. Human soldiers around her attempted to fight back the alien horde. Mandy's breathing was heavy and heart rate was through the roof, she was scared.

Billy was screaming like a girl until he and Grim hit the hard, hard ground. They both got up holding their heads and moaning. Billy picked up his shotgun and Grim readied his scythe waiting to see what would happen. An alien came into view from over the ridge, Billy screamed held the shotgun at his hip and a extremely, unbelievingly loud bang came from the gun and being a very powerful gun that should not be fired from the hip flew out of Billy's hands and landed several yards behind them. Grim was pretty sure Billy hit the creature, because it had legs one second and none the next. The alien's lower half disintegrated into bloody and bony fragments splashing blood all over the ground as the screaming upper half of the alien rolled down the ridge leaving a trail of blood and intestines in it's wake. Grim decided to put the thing out of its misery by a blow to the chest with his scythe. Blood got all over his robe when he did that and he was prying his tool out of the body when Billy ran back over holding his shotgun. "You hold it like dis Billy." Grim instructed as he held the end of his scythe against his shoulder. Billy didn't get it but it was to late to think about it. A half dozen more came over the ridge, Billy shouldered his gun just as instructed and pulled the trigger and didn't let go. The aliens seamed to be exploding with gallons of blood gushing out like a fireworks display. Appendages, bone, flesh and brain matter were scattered across the dirt after Billy was finished, blood ran in a little stream which ran past the duo. Human soldiers gathered around them and were shooting at the rest of the aliens. Billy and Grim ran off in direction where they think Mandy was, passing men fighting the enemies and seeing a few of them fall before the alien onslaught. One man fell right in front of Billy with his face completely burnt off by a plasma bolt revealing a charred skull with bits of burnt flesh still stuck to the surface of what used to be his face. Something like this wouldn't kill you and the most sickening and horrifying shriek escaped the poor guys throat. Billy screamed and jumped away with a horrified look on his face, that was going to give him nightmares for eternity, because that's what war is a nightmare. They sprinted off and almost ran straight into Mandy. "It's about time you two dopes showed up!" she exclaimed while shooting in the direction the aliens were in. They both heard a loud buzzing noise overhead and saw what looked like two dropships fly overhead and land near them in the back were huge machine guns andthey made short work of the advancing aliens. They heard a call for them to get on the ship so they ran over and hopped on along with some other soldiers. The compartment closed and they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I'll probably post chapters every few days from now on. PLEASE REVIEW!

They sat down in the seats that lined the side of the craft they were uncomfortable, but sufficient. The three looked around and saw the men that were with them. They were battle hardened and looked like they've been to Hell and back or maybe just stayed there, they didn't know. Some were shaking others checking their guns and one of them vomited all over the floor. Nobody blamed him, war was a sickening thing. The monotony was broken when a door at the front of the ship opened and a well armored man, obviously high ranked, walked in, "Men, you're probably wondering why we pulled out so quickly" said the man with his hands on his hips. Everybody just nodded. "Well" he turned around and put his hands out in front of him and spread them apart and a holographic screen appeared showing a detailed map of the battle they were just in with arrows showing the movement of enemy and allied soldiers alike, "We've been pulled out to help the strike force on the right flank because it is losing ground at an alarming rate" and arrows were moving on the screen "if we push them back here we will be able to get our artillery within range of their carrier." Grim, Billy and Mandy have just been playing along throughout the briefing. "These are our drop points" he said as he pointed at the screen in various places. He pointed at Mandy and barked "What's your name lieutenant?" Mandy thought 'Lieutenant? What was he talking about?' but she simply stated "Delisle, sir". "Ok, you will lead strike team alpha. Sargent Swanton will lead team bravo and Sargent Mathers will lead team Charlie. Alright lets gear up!" All the soldiers were scrambling to get the parachutes in the cargo holds under their seats. Billy and Grim grabbed one but Mandy decided that this was a good place to try out her jet pack.

The door slowly started to open and wind started blowing in making it very hard to hear and below you could see a very, VERY large battle raging. The man yelled "Alpha team go, go, go!" Mandy's eyes widened and she felt herself run to the opening and jump. She was followed by several others. The exhilaration of falling from several thousand feet almost over whelmed Mandy, but she kept her cool and started pressing buttons on her left wrist. None of them worked until 'Bingo!' she thought as she heard and felt the machine on her back roar to life and the engines spitting fire downwards slowing her descent. She saw blue flashes whiz by her, They were shooting at her and her team. She couldn't hear anything but she saw a shredded parachute and a soldier plummeting to the ground right passed her she could see his arms and legs flailing wildly in fear. She still didn't know how to use the jet pack so landing was difficult especially in the middle of a horde of blood thirsty invaders who will stop at nothing to kill you. Mandy started pressing buttons making the jet pack shut off then turn on again as she was nearing the ground she landed hard on her rump. She got up as quickly as she could and saw a blue armor clad alien pointing its strange plasma based weapon at her and fire, the shots hit Mandy but the armor absorbed it she heard a beeping noise as she spun around and snatched the sng at her right thigh and immediately started firing as she was grabbing the one on her left. Soon she turned the alien into bloody swiss cheese with duel wielding death she turned and spottd another one and pointed the two bullet hoses at it and ripped its head apart into pieces of brain tissue strewn all over the blood soaked ground. She wondered where Billy and Grim were while she was unstrapping her assault rifle from her chest. Then another alien turned to face her only this one was wearing red armor and had something attached to its right arm. It looked like a cylinder with spikes jutting out of it with a tube going to its back. It pointed its weapon at Mandy then fired.

What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy and review.

What came out of the strange weapon, that looked like it was fused to the aliens arm, was not what she expected. She thought it would be a very large plasma bolt bursting out of it. Instead, this yellowish gas started to shoot out of it toward her like a 'flamethrower?' she thought as she dived to the side to dodge the superheated plasma. The payload that came out completely incinerated a rock that was behind her or was behind her. She brought up her assault rifle from a lying down position and fired. The bullets seemed to have just bounced off but they did cause it pain, because he clenched his chest and shrieked as Mandy jumped up and started running. The alien hissed and bent over and the spines on his back stiffened up and he let loose another blast at the fleeing Mandy. She pushed past a soldier and realized the mistake she made when the yellow blast engulfed him she spun around and fell backwards. She gasped when she saw the man wail and shriek as the skin, muscles, and bone burned off of his body and collapse into a pile of ashes. The sight made her horrified and angry she was still laying on her back while she snatched the two smgs at her sides and pulled the triggers. The alien put up its clawed left hand to protect himself as he staggered backwards and took cover behind one of the many boulders that littered the area. Mandy made use of her jet pack and flew to the top of the boulder right over the red armor clad alien. The alien heard the noise overhead and pointed his weapon up just in time to see Mandy's head poke out he fired. Mandy saw the blaze coming and jumped backward but she jumped too far and went right over the side of the boulder and landed hard on her back she groaned as she saw the alien come over her and point its "flamethrower" at her. She winced and put her hands up in front of her face, but when she did that she accidently pressed a button on her wrist and flames started shooting out of her wrists completely terrifying the alien as it shrieked and jumped back swinging its arms to bat the flames away. She saw her chance and sprinted away, the alien blasted its weapon towards her put she ducked behind a boulder just in time. She pulled something off her battle harness and it just happened to be a grenade and it read 'incendiary'. 'Perfect' Mandy thought as she pulled the pin and murmured "You like fire?" she stood up over the edge and hurled it towards the advancing alien on impact the grenade completely engulfed the alien and swallowed it in Hell. It shrieked and started dancing around and the weapon on his right arm exploded completely disintegrating its arm. It shrieked even louder and its back exploded as well because that's where the fuel was. It collapsed and the shrieking stopped. Mandy let out a sigh of relief but now was not the time to relax. She aided the other soldiers on her team and brought a few more aliens down.

Next she heard this roar of an engine on her right and saw what looked like a hum-v from Hell at that same Hum-v from Hell took steroids after that. But what surprised her was that Grim was driving it and Billy was in the passenger side raining Hell on the aliens with his massive shotgun. A regular soldier was on the gun but was immediately removed from position with a plasma bolt to the face. Billy saw Mandy and stood up (the vehicle had no doors or roof) and yelled "HI MANDY!" he waved. Mandy yelled back "Get down you idiot!" The vehicle drove down into a deep trench so that the top of the vehicle was level with the ground that Mandy was standing on. Then the monster of a truck turned left and Mandy decided it needed a gunner so she sprinted towards it, perpendicular with the trench Billy and Grim were driving in. She fired her gun along the way and just when she neared the trench and the vehicle was coming towards her on her right she jumped. (Imagine this in slow motion) Mandy dropped her rifle as she was flying through the air and grabbed the two handles as she swung to the right and pulled the triggers firing into mid air as she was spinning around struggling to stay in place. Grim looked back and shouted "Stop showing off and get on the gun!" Mandy shouted back "This isn't on purpose!" (You can stop imagining now) as the truck hit a bump making her fall back and grab onto the bumper while she was being dragged across the dirt at 50 miles per hour she was grunting as she hit some rocks along the way. They hit another bump that propelled Mandy upward and placed her right in position she wasted no time and started sawing enemies in half with the massive machine gun. Blood was everywhere. Then she saw two alien vehicles come up behind them and started firing blue bolts at the vehicle. The alien craft was sleek, a little long and had two plasma cannons on the side of it and was blue. Mandy cut down the first one with a good hearty dose of steel coated lead but the second was a little harder. The craft turned and dodged and fired its guns, Mandy ducked as a bolt flew over her head. She grunted in frustration and kept firing this time she hit it and it tumbled end over end and exploded into a ball of blue fire. Mandy swung the gun around and cut down more aliens overhead and Grim drove the truck into a canyon and right in front of a very, VERY big alien vehicle that looked like their version of a tank and turned its cannon towards the vehicle and fired. Billy was screaming like a girl and Grim was shouting "Wrong turn! Wrong turn!" the blue fireball hit right in front of them and the back of the vehicle flew upwards shooting Mandy, Billy and Grim out like a catapult. They were all screaming as the hit the ground in various places around the massive behemoth. "Oh, crap" Mandy muttered under her breath as she struggled to get up.

What will become of our three heroes? Stay tuned and find out! And please, PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. I will probably update once a week from now on. I am just going to write a short teaser because the next chapter is going to be LONG. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

The massive alien machine turned its cannon directly at Mandy. She turned white, though you wouldn't know it from her armor on, and the look in her eyes made it look like she crapped her pants. None of the other aliens were shooting at them; they wanted to see them explode. The alien in the massive craft chuckled as it hit the fire button. Franticly Mandy slammed her hand on her wrist and the jet pack roared and shot her up and away from the blue Hell that jest erupted under her. She directed herself towards Billy and Grim, who were just getting up, and realized her jet pack was still on and she was going down straight down. She hit the button on her wrist and landed on her back. She got up and the three looked at the tank ready to blow them to pieces. And they heard a loud screaming noise overhead and saw a craft flying at an unbelievable speed. And the tank that was in front of them just exploded and shrapnel shredded the infantry around it and the shockwave propelled the trio about 20 yards away. Luckily the armor protected them (except for Grim, but he's immortal). "What in the name of Jesus Christ our Lord was that!" Mandy yelled as the dust settled and they were struggling to get up.

I know it sucks but the next chapter will be AWSOME! So stay tuned please. And review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the awesome chapter I promised you so enjoy. And I am so sorry for the delay and I hope everybody had a great Christmas and New Year.

"That was probably (cough) an air strike."Grim stated as he stood up. They looked around and saw similar explosions, some close some far away. "Looks like a massive attack." Mandy said. Billy pointed in a direction and started to jump up and down and yelled "There's our truck!" and he ran towards it and it was indeed their truck. Grim and Mandy quickly followed. The truck was slightly damaged but still in working condition it had dents all over it, the front bumper was missing, and pieces of armor were gone and it was upside down. "Now how are we going to flip dat over!" said a very frustrated Grim "Just hold X!" said Billy like it was the most logical solution to their problem. Mandy face palmed and Grim just muttered something while squinting his eyes. "Here, I'll levitate it right side up." said Grim as he brandished his scythe. He lifted it up and swung it in the direction of the overturned truck but nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Mandy asked growing impatient; Grim glanced at his scythe and saw that the battery was empty. "Darn! The things dead! I must've forgotten to charge it before we left." "It runs on electricity?"asked Mandy raising an eyebrow. Grim replied "Well yeah, ya didn't tink it ran on gas did you." Mandy just rolled her eyes and walked to the side of the vehicle. "Well now what are we going to do!" yelled Grim "It's not as if we could just LIFT it u…" Grim's jaw almost fell off when he saw the overturned truck just roll over back onto its wheels with Mandy standing next it with her arms up and eyes the size of dinner plates, she was just as surprised as Grim because she just wanted to see if she could budge it and she ended up flipping it over. The armor that she was wearing actually increases the strength of the wearer by 1000%. But now was not the time to gawk at Mandy's superhuman capabilities because explosions were going off all around them. "Get in!" Mandy barked as she jumped in the driver seat. Billy got in the passenger and yelled "I call shotgun!" Grim hopped on the gun and trucks similar to theirs started racing passed them. Mandy didn't know how but she knew how to drive and work the machine right when she sat in it, but no time to think about that, they had a war to win. She revved up the engine and they were off in the direction the others were going. The ground they were on was barren and sandy and a very large dust cloud was in front of them and the attack force. The dust started to settle bringing a spectacular and terrifying sight to there eyes; a massive ship, rectangular in shape with rounded edges and large bulbous domes covering it with one large opening at the bottom. It was gunmetal grey with shades of dark blue. All three gasped at the sight of the alien carrier with Mandy saying quietly under her breath, "Holy crap." There were hundreds, no; there were thousands of alien vehicles and war machines of all shapes and sizes with exotic armor and weaponry. There were also hundreds of thousands of alien soldiers gathered in a protective ring around the ship it was the invasion force for that particular part of the planet there were hundreds of these all over Earth. What Mandy and her unit and several other units' job was, was to clear a path for the artillery batteries to move into range and destroy the carrier and the army before it had a chance to attack. But our trio didn't know that yet and they were just following the other vehicles. Mandy looked back and saw what appeared to be tanks following them. Then Mandy heard a crackling noise in her head and a voice spoke "Lieutenant Delisle where is your strike team" it was the man who briefed them on the drop ship. Mandy didn't know what to say or even what button to push to reply, so she just rolled the dice and just talked "Um, we're working on the objective sir." She waited and heard him speak again "Very good lieutenant, just keep your heads up they're probably going to send out flyers to protect the ship, Major Hayes over and out." 'What the heck are flyers?' Mandy thought. Her question was soon answered when she saw thousands of black dots over in the distance coming from the ship. She heard the pounding of gunfire from the other trucks and Grim followed suit and fired in the direction of the "black dots." Some of them were falling out of the sky like flies when they're hit with bug spray. These dots soon grew and grew and purple fizz started raining down from them. It looked like they were alien soldiers with purple fire spitting out of their shoulders, waist and feet; their version of a jetpack perhaps? They wore dark purple armor and held a weapon in each hand. These weapons shot a purple ray that disintegrated anything it shot. Our threesome found this out by having tons of it rain down on them and seeing other soldiers get appendages and heads fried off and seeing other vehicles explode whenever a bolt hit the engine, Mandy was having a nightmare swerving and ducking to avoid the purple death raining from the sky. Grim never stopped firing and Billy was starting to blast his shotgun. Chaos was everywhere. The flyers were starting to get closer and closer and were soon landing on the hoods of vehicles and roasting the drivers and crew. Some of the flyers were getting killed by the gunners and were plummeting to the ground and Mandy swerved to avoid a dead body fall in and ran over one that had just fallen down. And it was just a matter of time before one landed on the hood of Mandy's truck and one did. Mandy jerked at the wheel making the alien loose his balance and fire a little too far to his left. The ray grazed the right side of her face burning off the armor and searing the skin underneath leaving a black, charred skid mark on the right side of her face. She howled in pain and clenched her teeth and growled in between them and put her hand on the wound. No sooner had the alien done this when his upper half got blown to little bloody, bony chunks littered across the sand. 'That's what you get for hurting Mandy' Billy thought, lowering his shotgun as the vehicle came to a stop. The flyers were retreating back to the carrier "Are you alright Mandy?" Grim shouted over the gun. She really didn't need to answer that question as she moaned through clenched teeth trying to hold back the tears. Grim said "We need to get you to a medic." Grim hopped off the gun and took off what was left of Mandy's helmet and threw it aside. Then the heard a sonic boom overhead then several more followed and plumes of flame erupted from the alien ship then it started to buckle and collapse on the army which was also getting pelted with artillery shells.

Later in a M. A. S. H. Mandy was getting treated for her wounds. She was released and met up with Billy and Grim, wearing a new helmet. "How is it?" Grim asked, Billy added "Did they give you a shot!" Mandy didn't say anything but took off her helmet and showed them how it was. There were black streaks across the right side of her face and burn marks everywhere. Their faces were looks of shock and disgust, "Does it hurt?" Grim asked, she replied "No, they can heal it and relieve the pain but they can't take the scars away, that's the 24th century for ya." "Well we're waiting for our next orders from Major Hayes." Grim said. Then he came in and said, " We just found out from high command that our oil wells in Antarctica is going to be attacked so this unit's getting pulled out to help defend the massive oil reserve there. So bundle up and don't forget your booties cuz it's cold down there."

This isn't as long as I had hoped for but such as life. It's hard to get Grim's accent right And I apologize again for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8

Major Hayes debriefed them and the rest of the unit on the mission; they were to enter the massive base surrounding the continent in a stealth transport ship through the North Gate. All officers were given a map of the Antarctic stronghold. Since Mandy is a lieutenant she got a map. She found out the base had eleven sectors surrounding the South Pole in a defensive ring. They were to defend sector 5, the weakest link in the chain of bases. She didn't know it but her unit was the expendable platoon, they had to replace dead soldiers faster than any other unit. They boarded the ship and were off to Antarctica.

In 2137 the world's supply of oil was running low and gas prices were through the roof. So the world looked for a new oil source and the found one in the South Pole, a reserve bigger than all other wells in the world combined and soon it became their only resource and different countries fought each other for that oil but when they came everything changed, they called themselves (using our translation methods) the Xidoians and they weren't here to trade they were here for conquest and they told us so and that was the only communication we ever received from them.

We did have laser and plasma based weapons but the alien armor just seem to absorb it and we later deduced that they must be used to fighting enemies with weapons much like ours in their previous conquests. So we made a little test, we went back about a hundred years to projectile weapons and tested them out on the Xidoians the bullets ripped through their armor like paper and since then the Xidoians are trying to make a different armor to counter the projectiles. Our armor, on the other hand, didn't do a thing against the Xidoian's superior weaponry and we created an armor that used a specific metal alloy combined with the Xidoian technology to create a battle suit that enhanced a soldiers attributes by 1000% but this armor wasn't easy or quick to make and only went around to elite teams across the world.

The ride was long, because of the stealth field generators the ship had to go slow and it was going to be a few hours. The inside of the ship was the same as the drop ships only bigger with enough room for about 200 soldiers and a dozen Centurions (the name of the truck that our three heroes were driving) all lined up end to end. "This is insane." Mandy said as they each took their seat "Why can't we just win the game and go home. I mean, we don't even know how to win." Grim answered back "We just have to be patient, child, I'm sure tings will play out as the game goes on. We just can't get ourselves killed in the process." Mandy replied "Well you don't have to worry about dying, you're immortal" Grim shot back "Well den I'll have to worry about you two getting killed then."

"Can't you just bring us back to life if we die?"

"Umm, no, once the soul leaves da body and ascends to Heaven or descends to Hell it's out of my hands."

"Where will I go Grim?"

Grim sighed, "I'm not at liberty to tell you that."

Mandy looked away and stared at the floor 'Where would I go if I was killed here?' she thought but she just shook the idea away and thought about something else.

The next few hours of the trip were long with the occasional interruption of Billy showing Mandy and Grim how he can burp the ABC's. He got the burping part done but he got the alphabet horribly wrong with mixed up letters and a few letters he made up thrown in. Then the heard a voice on the speaker saying "Arrival time T - 30 minutes" so Mandy grabbed her K-35 LAR (light assault rifle) and Billy his G-18 8 gauge automatic shotgun and Grim his newly recharged scythe. And they awaited the challenge ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay, I was under a very difficult condition, and it's called writer's block. But I have the ending all planned out but you'll have to wait for that.

Enjoy and review, even if you don't feel like reviewing, REVIEW I need feedback.

During the trip Mandy figured out how to use most of her armor abilities and she found out that the plate covering her face split down the middle and slid into the sides of the helmet so she could breathe fresh air. A few minutes after they grabbed their weapons they heard the hissing and groaning of the landing gear and the clunk noise they made when they were fully extended. Then the door opened downwards so it acted as a ramp when completely open what the trio saw before them was a hanger with several similar transport ships unloading troops and cargo. The whole place was buzzing with activity soldiers running to their stations and unloading and loading ships. And it was cold really, really cold. The whole ship was given white camouflaged cold weather gear and Mandy discovered that her armor was climate controlled and she also learned that the color of her armor conformed to the environment so it automatically turned white when she stepped off the ship. They heard a voice yelling "Everybody out! Now!" Billy Mandy and Grim half walked half ran off the ship. A soldier tablet in his hands walked up to Mandy and asked "You Lieutenant Delisle?" "Yeah" she replied, the soldier looked at his tablet and said "Alright, your platoon has been assigned the frontal trenches in Sector 5. Your area schematics should show how to get there." Mandy nodded then the soldier walked off. The trio and about 200 soldiers in her division made their way to the trenches. Grim thought 'It seems they've held onto the ancient combat of trench warfare '.

About ten miles away from the base a patrol of three Centurions are making their daily rounds. The lead vehicle relayed a message to the rest of the convoy, "Keep your eyes sharp and watch out for Medusas" (The soldiers nicknamed the alien snipers Medusa because the plasma bolt from their rifles spread across the area that it hit and hardened like a rock. So it could turn you to stone) The Centurion in the rear heard the message and the driver sent an affirmative to confirm he heard the message. The driver sighed and thought, he had been fighting in the war for about five years and he wondered how much longer he would have to fight then he thought about his family about his wife and wondered if he would ever see her again. Then the monotony was broken when the gunner just fell off of the gun and he looked back and found out why, his head was shattered across the ice and that could only mean one thing, snipers, the driver heard a crackling on the radio then the lead driver yelling " WE GOTTA GET O—Thud." Then the radio died and the lead Centurion screeched and swerved to the side then halted the second Centurion Just sped off and the remaining gunner fired in the direction he thought the shots were coming from then was answered back by having his head turned to stone. The passenger in the third vehicle yelled "Go, go, go!"The driver didn't have time to hit the gas peddle when an explosion on the left side of his vehicle vaporized that half and the passenger with it and the other half flipped over and flung the driver from it. He landed on the ground hard and then screamed in pain his legs were broken. He reached for his pocket and pulled something out it was a picture of his wife but he didn't get a chance to look at it because the wind picked up and blew out of his hand. All He wanted was one last dying look at the one he loved the most the one he vowed to spend the rest of his life caring for and protecting. But fate has a sick sense of humor and it denied him that one wish. "No!" he groaned as he lost grip of the photograph and put an outstretched hand in the direction it flew then his life ended with a bolt to the back.

Mandy walked out of the bunker first and analyzed the surroundings 'Pretty good strategic location.' She thought then walked down into the trench. She, Billy, and Grim walked past several soldiers who were manning heavy machine guns and smaller weapons awaiting the coming invasion. Then she heard a voice on her radio saying, "The remnant of a patrol just got back. They're coming." Mandy readied her assault rifle. This is going to be fun.

What will happen next? Stay tuned next week and find out! And REVIEW. I need to know what you think about my story. And again I apologize for the delay. Do you see the blue words below this story? CLICK ON THEM!


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy and review. And I listen to the "Two Steps from Hell" soundtracks while I write and they are the most epic songs you'll hear and I encourage you to listen to it while reading this. I recommend "To Glory" ,"Last Stand" "Archangel" and "Atlantis".

Mandy checked her LAR as she heard the locking and loading of the heavy machine guns and grenade launchers that lined the trenches. Mandy stuck her head up and surveyed the icy plain before her, the wind was picking up blowing hundred year old snow across the frozen desert making visibility about fifty yards. Mandy turned on the thermal imaging on her visor and saw a horde of Xidioian vehicles and war machines but she didn't know how far away they were. "Hmm" was all Mandy could say then the soldier beside her just collapsed she turned off the thermal and looked at the soldier there was something jutting out of his helmet she couldn't see his face because of a scarf and goggles then she saw several other soldiers collapse in a similar manner then heard someone yell "Return fire!" The booming of the gun fire could be heard for miles and Mandy put her own rifle over the side and fired in the general direction she thought the enemy was at. Many soldiers were getting their heads hardened by Xidoian snipers especially gunners who had to be replaced almost every second. Then she saw the alien war machines break through the fog then heard someone yell on the com channel "Mines now!" then a great explosion almost like a volcano eruption swallowed the aliens in a Hellish inferno sending bits of flaming debris and shrapnel flying in all directions then she heard an insanely loud screeching noise and looked up and saw Xidoian aircraft sweep down and destroy the heavy gun placements and clear out trenches with its plasma cannons and one was sweeping right towards her trench and it started burning everyone inside and Mandy thought fast and throttled her jet pack and managed to avoid the ships attacks but not the ship itself. She could only let out a short yelp before impact she flattened out against the cockpit and slid upwards and instinct kicked in and she grabbed at something and hung on for her life. The Xidoian pilot thought the human it just hit was gone and proceeded to finish his mission. The craft was going fast and Mandy was struggling to hang on then her mind took over and she reached down and grabbed her combat knife from her boot and buried it in the hull. She pulled her self up grabbed another handhold and plunged the knife in again a little closer to the cockpit the Antarctic wind made this very difficult. The pilot heard "ting" noises and proceeded with trying to get whatever was up there off by rocking the aircraft from side to side. Mandy almost panicked but still held onto the knife while she slid over the surface. When he stopped she pried the knife out then buried a little closer to the alien. The pilot heard that "tink" again and hissed in frustration he proceeded to do a few barrel rolls. Mandy felt the craft spin to the left and held onto the knife with a death grip and praying that it would hold. When the craft was upside down and if you would've froze time and looked at it, it would appear that Mandy was doing a handstand on the craft, then make time go normal again and you would see that she slammed into the hull when it became right side up. The alien stopped and Mandy resumed her crawl she plunged the knife in one more time 'Almost there' she thought 'just one more time'. She brought the blade up and, smash, the knife stuck into the glass and it cracked like a giant spider web. The Xidoian pilot shrieked in surprise. Mandy grabbed a grenade off her battle harness, with her other hand, snapped the pin off with her thumb and brought it down shattering the glass and sending the explosive into the aliens face. Since there was no glass anymore the knife had nothing to hold onto and Mandy flew backwards and then down away from the ship. She just managed to see the aircraft explode sending fiery debris in all directions then she plowed into the ice then slipped into unconsciousness.

Back in the trenches Billy and Grim had their problems as well. Billy killed well over his share of Xidoians with his shotgun. Grim just teleported right up to the aliens and just sliced them in half and sometimes used supernatural powers to kill a few. Even with them helping things weren't going in their favor they had to retreat back to the bunkers. The soldiers got ready for a door breach. The Xidoians put this device on the door and twisted a knob the next instant the door vaporized and ceased to exist. A soldier just happened to be waiting there with a rocket launcher and sent a missile right in the middle of the Xidoian force. He and the rest of the squad heard shrieks of pain and death then the rest barged in with plasma flying but the defense squad cut them down until a red armored alien major with a blazer attached to his arm filled the room with the scorching fumes. The Xidoians were one step closer to taking Sector five.

What will happen next stay tuned next week and find out! And review.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy and review.

'Where am I?' Mandy thought as she slowly woke up from that mishap with the Xidoian fighter. She didn't open her eyes; she was too tired. She felt warm 'Wait. Since when is it warm in Antarctica?' she thought 'Maybe I'm in a hospital or something.' She opened her eyes expecting to find the grey ceiling of the base but found a blue metallic ceiling. She also found out she couldn't move or do anything else. Her body was stretched out into an X on a table with these strange looking cuffs holding her wrists and ankles down "What the –" Mandy gasped when she leaned her head up to check out her surroundings. Everything seemed to be blue or a shade of blue even the door was a blue energy field, 'What is it with these aliens and the color blue?' Mandy thought. She noticed her helmet, jetpack, battle harness, and all her weapons were gone except for the knife which was still in the sheath on her right shin. 'The aliens must have missed that' she thought. Her mind wandering was interrupted when two unarmed aliens entered the room they made some hissing noises between each other then one put a strange looking apparatus on his head then it spoke. "Alright human, let's hope that you are more cooperative than the others" When it spoke its voice was raspy and artificial. Mandy just raised an eyebrow. It spoke again "I will ask you a question, get it right you die a quick painless death, get it wrong then you will feel pain unimaginable then I will ask the question again. Now, how do turn off the shields protecting your fossil fuel reserves?" Mandy just put on her regular stone face and spat "Go to Hell." She actually didn't know but she thought this was a better answer, it wasn't. The Xidoian interrogator shook his head and said "Wrong answer" then he glanced at his partner who pressed a button on a control panel. Then the pain hit, It felt like every fiber of her being was being ripped apart then burned. Mandy growled and hissed in pain trying to fight it but to know avail. Then it stopped, she relaxed relieved that the pain had stopped. "Now I will ask the question again! How do you lower the shields?" The Xidoian hissed. Mandy muttered "I don't know." She shut her eyes tight and braced for impact then every single pain receptor was on fire, every muscle fiber torn in half, and every bone cell shattered into fragments, well, that's what it felt like. Mandy rarely screams but this was a special occasion.

"Cursed beasts!" Grim yelled while firing a blast of supernatural energy from his scythe. Billy was blasting away with his hand cannon. They were in the heart of the Antarctic base, Sector 5 had been completely blown through. Soon the last Xidoian had been killed, in that area at least, his mutilated body laying amongst many charred human corpses and shredded alien meat in a pool of blood. Then Billy started to shake then he dropped his gun fell on his knees and started to cry. He was only sixteen and after what he has seen, what he has done it is extremely hard to keep from breaking down. Grim just told him to get up and act like a man but that wasn't working. All the other soldiers had already run off to help other areas. Grim walked next to Billy and knelt down he didn't know what to do, in a situation like this Mandy usually comes and- wait. Where's Mandy?

I know this sucks but it will get better.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the looooooong delay. I'm going to have another chapter up tomorrow to make up for it.

Mandy couldn't take the pain, she was screaming as loud as she could and writhing her body in agony as the machine pumped her body with pure interrogator was slowly turning up the setting making it more painful and Mandy let one last bloodcurdling screech before he finally turned it whole body went numb and she collapsed look a limp noodle. Her face was covered in sweat and tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was panting. The Xidoian interrigator simply said, "How do you lower the shields?".She stammered, "I don't know." The interrigator turned to his partner and said in his own language, "We're getting no where with this one" His partner replied with, "This is the last prisoner, if we don't find out how to lower the shields we're going to have to take the entire base to destroy all the genoraters and we don't have time to do that. Question it again!" While the Xidoians were argueing Mandy got a hold of her mind and began to think. There were bonds on her ankles and wrists.'The armor!' she thought, 'maybe they don't know about the strength enhancers' with this thoght she thought it was worth a shot and she began to pull. The plasma bonds began to warp and bend. The interrigatorsturned and saw her srtuggling to get free and the lead interrigator yelled "Maximum setting! Kill it now!" The other interrigator slammed on the controls and pumped pure pain into Mandy's body which only proppeled her to pull harder and finally the bonds snapped. she flew forwrd grabbed the bonds on her ankles and pulled up with a force of over a thousand pounds and broke the bonds. She jumped off the torture table, snatched the knife on her shin and landed in between the interrigators and the door. And she was angry.

Billy was curled up in a fetal position and was sobbing his eyes out. All Grim could do was watch and wonder why he won't suck it up. A passing medic saw him and walked up and said, "Another breakdown." and he knelt down next to Billy and pulled something from his satchel, it looked like a simple tube but it was much more than that. "Umm What are ya doing?" " The medic didn't look back at Grim and said has he administered the shot "I'm giving him a fortitude boost it should prevent any future breakdowns. I just can't give him too much or he'll be too brave and do something stupid." After he was done he got back up and headed to help the fight in the front. Grim thought, 'Do something stupid? Wait this is Billy we're talking about' Grim turned to look at Billy but he was already charging down the corridors.

Mandy stood there with the blade of the knife pointing up, the knife was made out of titanium with a diamond edge so it was extremely sharp and durable. The first xidoian lunged forward to try and grab Mandy butshe swung the knife and sliced its right hand off at the wrist and broght the knife back around and sliced at its abdomen and spilled its guts all over the floor. The interrogator shrieked and fell to the floor in a bloody mess. Then she turned to the other and stabbed the knife forward, the interrigator tried to grab her hand but the armors srtength enhancers pushed the blade into its stomach and not only did the knife go through its body but also her hand and half her fore arm went throght and stuck out the other side of the Xidoian. Blood sprayed out both ends of the wound and the Xidoian vomited what it had for breakfast and blood all over Mandy's head. She was soaked in blood and God knows what. All she needed to do now was find a way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about that I know I said tomorrow two months ago but I had a ton of things to do so here it is and I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter will be out. But I will complete the story, that you can trust me on. Not that this story is that good anyway.

Mandy pulled her arm out of the corpse and let it topple to the floor. She wasn't wearing a helmet so her hair was soaked with blood so she shook her head like a dog and little droplets of body fluid flew in every direction. When she was done she took in a big breath of air through her nose and then immediately started to gag. She smelt awful because the Xidoian vomited all over her. She clenched her teeth and tried to shake off the smell; she took her armored hand and tried to wipe off the vomit from her face. She turned around and the Xidoian whose guts she spilled was still alive and squealing from the wound as it tried to gather its intestines and put them back in his stomach cavity. She finished it with a head stomp. She walked up to the door and saw that it was a blue force field in a doorway about eight feet tall four feet wide. She noticed a control panel right next to the door and pressed it. A bunch of symbols went across it but it did not open the door. Mandy frowned, put the knife in her left hand, and took her right and brought it up and punched it as hard as she could. A bunch of sparks and electrical arcs came out of it and the field faded and dissipated. 'That's one way' Mandy thought as she poked her head out and looked both ways to see if the coast was clear. She silently but quickly moved down the corridor, combat knife at the ready. 'I want my stuff back' Mandy mused in her head but no sooner as she thought that she passed another force fielded doorway. She stopped and peered through the field; it looked like an armory and she could see her helmet, jetpack and weapons in the back corner. Mandy treated the control panel the same way as the previous and entered inside. 'If this is the armory then why aren't there any guards?' she thought in her head, but she didn't worry; she just thanked God there were none. She quickly grabbed her combat harness with all of her ammo and grenades on it and slung it over her shoulders and grabbed her jetpack and slung that on her back and the armor automatically hooked up the pack. She brought her left wrist up and checked to see if it was connected and it was with fuel level at 98.63% 'Excellent.' She thought. She grabbed her LAR and checked the chamber to see if it was loaded, it was, but she wanted to be sure and changed the clip anyway just to have one extra round in the chamber. She finally Grabbed her helmet and slid it on she sealed it and four words appeared in the top right corner of her visor "Waste Disposal in Progress" and the helmet opened up the faceplate and, Mandy still doesn't know how, cleaned her face and head and closed back up again. The foul stench was gone and she was thankful. The makers of the armor obviously considered the soldier vomiting inside his/her helmet and created something like that so the soldier wouldn't drown. She heard footsteps from down the corridor and she brandished her knife and waited for the guard to pass so she could jump him once she was behind. The guard lazily walked pass the door way, oblivious to the fact that it was open and Mandy crept up and pounced she buried the fifteen inches of titanium into the creature's neck the guard shrieked and fell. As soon as she fell on the ground she snatched her smg on her thigh and turned around and aimed it to check if there was another guard, there wasn't. She holstered the weapon and pulled the knife out of the Xidoians neck who was still gasping for breath as it was bleeding all over the floor. She quickly grabbed her LAR and took off down the corridor. She made a right turn and almost ran into two more guards. The Xidoian soldiers were completely surprised and Mandy had enough time to raise her rifle and pop off a few rounds into the first alien's chest as he was trying to raise his own weapon she turned to the other one who already had his weapon up and sprayed the rest of the clip into him which knocked him back as he was trying to get in a few last dying shots before falling to the ground. Mandy could hear the stomping of footsteps coming her way. 'Oh crap!' she thought. She pulled a grenade off her battle harness pulled the pin then dropped it right where she was standing then she went around the corner and waited. She slammed a fresh clip into her LAR and heard a BOOM! The squad sent to find out what was going on was completely obliterated and the confined space of the Xidoian compound didn't help their survival chances. Mandy turned the corner, rifle at the ready. The walls were covered in blood and body parts. She sighed, then saw a red armored major struggling to get up at the end of the hallway; both of his legs were severed at the hip, but he still had enough fight left in him to attempt one last shot. Mandy put a round in his neck and that crushed any hopes the major had. She went down the corridor, took a left then a right, and came up to a door. She put her head up close to it to see if she could hear anything. There was nothing. "Hmm." Was all Mandy could say at that moment, but the door opened right at that instant and a startled Xidoian was right in front of her. This Xidoian was different, instead of blue, red or purple armor, it was wearing all white armor and was a little bit bigger than your average Xidoian and its helmet was much larger and more exotic than the minors and majors she encountered. But she didn't have time to ponder this, she raised her rifle but the Xidoian snatched it out of her hands and shoved her back. He brought the rifle up and snapped it in two like a twig. Mandy was shocked but still kept her head as she grabbed her two smg's and aimed them dead on the Xidoian's chest. She began to fire when the Xidoian pulled out a hilt shaped object and a wicked blue blade erupted from the top of the hilt and swung and incinerated the forward halves of the smgs. Mandy panicked. She didn't know what to do then the sword came down in a slash right on her chest. She was knocked down on the ground belly down. She put her hand on her chest to check for blood there was none. The armor took the force and protected the skin underneath, but there was a huge gash on her chest plate. The Xidoian made a gurgling noise that Mandy knew, had to be a chuckle. The alien brought up his sword to finish her off with a stab in the back, but Mandy had other plans. She activated her jetpack which made her shoot down the narrow corridor but she turned around and let the engines slow her down then she planted her feet on the wall. It appeared as if she was standing on the wall, she crouched down, growled then bolted toward the Xidoian who didn't have time to react. She shut off the jetpack as soon as she hit and both of them went flying down the corridor when they hit the ground the Xidoian lifted his legs in the air and threw Mandy off him. They both got up at the same time and the Xidoian charged with his sword and tried a downward slash to his left which she dodged by side stepping to her left. Then he slashed across to his right which she avoided by taking two steps up the wall and doing a backflip, the sword hit the wall and made sparks on the spot where she was. He went for a stab, but that was a mistake, she grabbed his wrist with herleft hand and the sword hilt with her right, she spun with the sword in her hand now and sliced the Xidoian officer in half at the waist, there was no blood because the heat of the sword instantaneously cauterized the two halves. The fight lasted about six seconds. She looked around for more enemies but found the corridor clear. She analyzed the sword; it looked like a cavalry saber mixed with a katana. It was about three and a half feet long. She loosened her grip on the hilt and the sword went out "I'm keeping this" she said quietly to herself. She jogged down the corridor, and opened a door and saw a room filled with vats. She looked around; there were dozens of vats filled with plasma. 'I wonder' Mandy thought. She took out her last thermite incendiary grenade and pulled the pin and held on to it so it wouldn't explode just yet. She put it down right next to a vat near the center of the room. The fuse started and she sprinted towards the nearest door. She almost knocked the door down as it automatically opened. She saw two startled Xidoians but she wasn't stopping, she brandished the sword and lunged and spun. The two guards toppled over in unison because their throats were slit. She looked back as she was running and saw fire charging towards her. She gasped then sprinted as fast as she could, she rounded a corner and saw a door she activated her jetpack and lowered her shoulder; she was going out with a bang. She burst through the first door and a second, which just happened to lead outside. She welcomed the blast of cold air and went up as the entire Xidoian compound exploded. She looked to her left and saw these massive cannons and a trail of fire heading towards them. They exploded and Mandy almost smiled at the destruction she caused. Almost.

"Billy! Stop!" Grim called out. But he was too far down in the bunker Billy, with his fortitude boost, charged outside and blasted three rounds from his shotgun and took down three Xidoians. He yelled "Come on!" to the other soldiers and climbed over the trench, just as he did so, a huge explosion erupted off in the distance. All of the soldiers both human an Xidoian alike took one split second to gaze at the fiery inferno, except for Billy who kept charging and blasting his hand cannon. Other soldiers started to climb over the trench and follow in a last charge for Antarctica. The Xidoians started to notice Billy and opened firehe kept dodging plasma bolts and fired his gun, until a shot caught him in the abdomen. He dropped his gun and doubled over in pain. The standard issue armor he was wearing wasn't the best and a direct hit could do damage. He looked up and saw the soldier aiming his gun right at his face. Then a soldier came from above and planted his boot on the Xidoians head and crushed it all over the ice. This soldier was none other than, Mandy. "You idiot!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his shotgun and blasted at some incoming Xidoians. Grim caught up just in time to grab Billy and teleport him and Mandy back into the bunker. They could hear the cheers of soldiers as their own aircraft were mopping up the retreating Xidoian army.

Hope you like it and I hope this makes up for the months I went without updating

Please review


End file.
